The Clockwork Deity
The Clockwork Deity is a Raid Event scheduled to start on February 1, 2020 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on February 7, 2020 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the ninety third episode of the Dark Stigma story and forty seventh in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at February 3, 2020 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Goldberg the Fortified (LR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Freed Glacier Jötunn (LR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Capricious Dáinsleif (LR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Tipsy Witch of the North (LR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack. All stages of the card are bound until the event rewards are distributed. Reward Cards * Automata Zealot Marina Lina (Water PWR 36 LR) * Cursed-Frame Mitsuki (Fire PWR 30 Defense LR) * Silvermoon Vanadis (Forest PWR 28 LR) Prologue Upon your arrival, the aged priest informed you of the crises they faced. A horrible fiend had perpetrated both regicide and abduction, and that was only the beginning. "The one responsible is Marina Lina. Although she was born from the illicit affair between the king and a forest witch in his youth, she was still declared to be the crown princess... until recently." The merciful king of Thordon did everything he could to ensure his illegitimate daughter was accepted. This did not change even after the witch perished from illness and he took a princess from a neighboring nation as his bride. They bore another daughter, yet all assumed Marina Lina would first ascend the throne. However, despite his efforts, Marina Lina herself was dissatisfied. Her hatred for her stepmother was well known along with the grudge she held against her father for not choosing her own mother. The only one to whom she showed any concern was her younger half-sister, responding to her innocent admiration with warm cordiality. Perhaps as a result of that acrimony, the queen ailed from mental stress and perished. That only served to embolden Marina Lina, further worsening the relationship with her father. Eventually, frustrated and disappointed, he decided to revoke her inheritance to the throne. All expected Marina Lina to be furious, but instead she disappeared. A handful of people witnessed a hooded figure entering the forest, prompting rumors she went to her mother's manor to study the sorcerous arts. "After her privilege to the throne was revoked, no one saw her until several days ago when she cowardly used her younger sister to lure the king into the forest." Her sister had told the king Marina Lina wanted to make amends if he agreed to go to her house in the forest. He did as requested, but their toast to a new beginning was merely a ploy to have him drink a deadly poison. That evening, a trained crow scattered a declaration of the king's death and her claim to the throne. "My younger sister has been expelled from the family register but will remain as my attendant. The royal treasure, the Golden Key, is also in my hands. If my demands are not met, I will activate the Clockwork Deity." The Clockwork Deity was a divine treasure kept by the royal family for generations, said to have been a gift from the gods to the founder of Thordon. It usually slept underground, but with the Golden Key, it could be awoken at any time. As expected, the royal army rejected Marina Lina's claim and declared her arrest on charges of mutiny and murder. However, she was prepared for them; the Clockwork Deity had already been activated. The soldiers marched toward the forest only to see the giant machine lumbering across the land. They continued their resistance to the best of their ability but their numbers were rapidly dwindling. The priest said you were their last hope. "We implore you to help our forces in stopping the Clockwork Deity. Should you prevail, we'll swear aid your cause. If it's not stopped, our nation is finished. The royal journal told me as such..." With trembling hands, he presented you with a thick book. You scanned the pages and found it contained the true essence of the giant automaton, leading you to the same conclusion he had reached -- if nothing was done, the downfall of Thordon was inevitable. Epilogue The Clockwork Deity did not obey the holder of the Golden Key; it was merely a tool of death that eliminated all others with a right to the crown. That was the truth contained within the royal records. The realization directed you towards Marina Lina's home in the forest to rescue her sister from the machine's rampage. Unfortunately, she had fainted from fright to see it bearing down upon her. Sprinting away with the unconscious princess in your arms, you also heard Marina Lina's desperate cries to stop it from killing the only person she held dear. "What has gotten into you?! I command you to cease this very instant! Your enemy is the royal army, not my sister!" As you watched for the Clockwork Deity's attacks, you saw Marina Lina had positioned herself between you, but her efforts failed to slow its pace. Finally, she turned to you. "Why do you have my sister?! What exactly is happening?!" You told her of what the late king had written, the color draining from her face with each sentence. "Wh-what have I done? My father knew what was best for me -- for everyone --- and yet I..." Her voice trailed off into silence. Then, wiping away her tears, she lifted her head with a look of contrite resignation. "I doubt this will atone for all of my foolishness, but it's the only thing I can do now." With those words, she took the chain attached to the Golden Key and placed it around her sister's neck. It began to flicker, recognizing the new holder. The Clockwork Deity came to a halt and made a strange shrill noise, a light on its forehead also flashing in the same manner as the Key. When the flashing stopped, it silently directed its cold gaze upon its new target: Marina Lina. In the next instant, a metallic fist slammed into the ground where she stood. The Clockwork Deity then released a dazzling beam of light and finally grew still. She was no more. A brief breeze blew through the forest, as if mourning Marina Lina's passing, before giving way to stillness. You looked in stunned sympathy at the sleeping queen of Thordon in your arms until you heard the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. It was the aged priest come to relieve you of your task. "When she rouses, I will explain everything to her: the purpose of the machine, its function, and her sister's brave sacrifice." Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking Half-Time Final Rankings Raid Boss Repels Guild Ranking Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Clockwork Deity